WO-A-2012/103985, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses cell penetrating RNA formulations consisting of RNA molecules having an alkali metal as counter ion and being formulated in the presence of dications. These RNA formulations are disclosed to be useful in stimulating Toll-like receptors (TLRs) and other intracellular sensors of immunity (such as RIG-I) resulting in triggering of immune modulation.
The technical problem underlying the present invention is to provide improved RNA molecules useful in the treatment of tumors and cancer.